overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Climb/@comment-120.188.1.188-20161027201919/@comment-210.245.118.144-20161114060813
Agreed 100%! While Gazef is somewhat similar, he is mature and has a realistic mind. Note that in vol1 he fully prepare to sacrifice his life, but he did consider to drag Ainz into the fight forcefully and think of several ways to do so. But he decided not to because the only possible way was dragging the fight to the village, thus he cannot save as many villagers. More so, he did admit that he has killed many people, and even though all of them were for his kingdom, he realized that does not count as an excuse for being a killer, and accept it; unlike that dirty coward Nigun who claim to fight for Human. (Well, it is obivious that most of ST are hypocrites. They still plan to fight Ainz despite knowing he is NOT true undead but a similar being as Sursana, one of their GOD) Also, Gazef is NOT blindly loyal. In vol9 he had conflict about the king action and want to oppose it. He also afraid that the benevolent king he admire will get drunk on power and disappear. And he follow the decision to go to war because the king chose it for a selfless reason. This brainless dog is simply a lucky fool compare to Gazef. He is constantly got problem and got stuck, then become angsty, wangsty and hate himself instead of trying to solve it. So he is a unskilled fighter? Try to learn tactic! THIS IS NOT SHONEN CRAP! Even Gazef had to use unsavory way sometime to save people, why couldn't this piece of trash realize that simple fact? Even Zaryusu admit he has grown up and saving the life of everyone is plainly impossible, since the common people are not smart and thus need to be forced againt their will if need be. The lizard war should be clear about this, the lizard had to kill each other for food and they still refuse learning to raise their own food, so his brother had to secretly help him. But even this group of lizard know they need to use extreme method, and freedom is NOT a right, it is a luxury for the wise and knowlegdeable. Honestly, this dog is just used to showed the reality of a shonen "hero": rush in blindly without thinking, blindly loyal, concernstrate on violent and physical method to solve problem, break his own body in dangerous and pointless training, got nose bleed when face an female enemy (a typical one dimensional slut who is only used for fan service), acting foolishly for honor (seriously, he said he gonna die for Renner, but dose he realize if she is truly a saint, she will be heartbroken if her closet human got killed because of her stupid idea?), and many more... Honestly, most shonen are just worthless crap! the part where sanji refuse to fight that secretary slut even though he know robin is about to suffer a fate worse than death literary make me quit reading OP and all shonen in rage. Earlier he got same problem with mr.2 and during a BLOODY WAR to boot, I can accept since it was funny and the kingdom is not his responsibility. But in here it was a close friend who sacrifice her life to save them!